Multiple-story games and multiple-ending games, in which the story or ending of each game is based on selection inputs of the players, are provided.
However, in such prior-art games, changes in the contents of a game are based on the selection inputs of one player.
The recent spread of networks such as the Internet has made it possible to popularize network games.
In a network game, one game space is shared between a plurality of players. With such a game space, however, the plurality of players can make selections and move about at will, so that the selection of one player has little effect on the other players. For that reason, each player is unable to fully enjoy a game in which factors such as the choices made by a plurality of players within a common game space are mutually influential.
In a game in which the game story progresses in accordance with selections made by the players, particularly in an adventure game or the like, it is extremely important to produce a game in which factors such as the selections made by a plurality of players are mutually influential.